This application claims priority under 35 USC xc2xa7 119 from Korean Application No. 10-2002-0022 filed in the Korean Patent Office on Apr. 25, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marketing lottery card and an on-line marketing method using the marketing lottery card, and more particularly to a marketing lottery card providing a new profit model and an on-line marketing method using the marketing lottery card, thereby stimulating customer"" interest, improving advertising and promotional effects, and creating an innovative profitability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the number of users of various wireless communication networks including the Internet has increased tremendously, commercial activity through electronic commerce (EC) and purchases made using cyber cash have also increased. In order to keep up with these trends, on-line and/or off-line companies make a strenuous effort to open sites on the Internet in order to capture the attention of Internet customers and put forth all their energy to create various marketing methods in order to advertise articles for sale.
Among the various marketing methods, a method of capturing the attention of customers by offering a free gift has been popularly and widely used. This method is carried out via lotteries, quizzes, surveys, games, and so forth.
However, all the conventional marketing methods are already generalized, thereby not meeting a company""s expectation and lowering the profits generated by the marketing activity. Accordingly, in order to overcome the aforementioned problem, an innovative profit model, which further stimulates customer"" interest, has been demanded.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a marketing lottery card, in which the winning or losing status of the marketing lottery card is verified by various advertisement mass media such as newsletters, magazines, and TV, thereby offering a customer several chances to receive a free gift and to enjoy a game of chance, stimulating a customer""s interest, and maximizing advertising and promotional effects.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an on-line marketing method using the aforementioned marketing lottery card, which captures the attention of the customers via the Internet, thereby maximizing advertising and promotional effects and creating an innovative profitability.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by the provision of a marketing lottery card made of a transparent film and being in a form of a mosaic puzzle. The marketing lottery card comprises a matrix of multiple rows and multiple columns, and characters or gift symbols, which are printed on the spaces of the matrix. Herein, the winning or losing status of the marketing lottery card is verified by overlapping the marketing lottery card on a bingo confirmation table provided on-line or off-line.
Alternatively, an incomplete figure may be printed throughout the multiple spaces of the marketing lottery card. Herein, the winning or losing status of the marketing lottery card is also verified by overlapping the marketing lottery card provided with the incomplete figure on the bingo confirmation table provided on-line or off-line.
Preferably, the marketing lottery card of the present invention may further comprise a scratch film for entirely or selectively coating the surfaces of the multiple spaces of the matrix. Herein, the customer scratches the film off the marketing lottery card, thereby first verifying the winning or losing status of the customer""s marketing lottery card. Next, after the first verification of the winning or losing status of the marketing lottery card by scratching off the film, the customer overlaps the first-verified marketing lottery card on the bingo confirmation table of the pop-up window, thereby secondarily verifying the winning or losing status of the customer""s marketing lottery card.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an on-line marketing method using a marketing lottery card. The on-line marketing method comprises the steps of connecting a customer obtaining the marketing lottery card to a free gift-offering site, identifying whether the customer is a member of the site, displaying a pop-up window with a bingo confirmation table and an identification number input area, inputting an identification number of the marketing lottery card on the identification number input area, verifying the winning or losing status of the customer""s marketing lottery card by overlapping the customer""s marketing lottery card on the bingo confirmation table displayed on the pop-up window, displaying a result of the winning or losing status of the marketing lottery card on the window using the stored database, and requesting the customer to confirm the result, and displaying the contents of the free gift provided to the customer on the window and simultaneously transmitting the contents to the customer in real-time through an e-mail.